Un amour réconfortant
by EgoCecile
Summary: Juste après la bataille de Poudlard, Ron ne sent pas bien. Hermione sera présente pour le soutenir et l'aider à supporter sa peine. Attention Spoil de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. RonMione Ron/Hermione


_Coucou ! Alors voilà, c'est la première fois que je publie mais c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur le couple Ronmione (Ron-Hermione). J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner votre avis positif ou négatif. Je suis prête à tout entendre ou plutôt à tout lire. Des critiques ne pourront que me faire améliorer. Bon, je vais vous laisser lire. Bonne lecture !_

 _Dislaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont évidemment pas à moi mais à la grande et forte J.K. Rowling. Toute la partie sur la bataille de Poudlard appartient aussi à cette grande écrivaine.  
Vous trouverez aussi cette même histoire sur la page Facebook, Répertoire de FanFiction d'Harry Potter à partir du 11 mars 2016 dans la catégorie Arbre à textes. Je vous conseille cette page, elle est super._

 _Bon, je vais vous laisser en paix. Bonne lecture !_

La guerre venait de se finir, Lord Voldemort venait d'être renversé et le bien avait triomphé du mal. La victoire du bien n'avait pas été simple et sans dégât. Beaucoup de familles sorcières déploraient la perte d'un être cher, un parent, un enfant, un frère, une sœur, un ami, un mari, une femme… C'est dans une ambiance de joie et à la fois de tristesse, que les gens se réunissaient dans la Grande Salle de l'école Poudlard.

Hermione, Ron et Harry, le Golden Trio, venait de sortir du bureau du directeur où ils avaient eu une conversation importante sur les Reliques de la Mort avec le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, leur ancien directeur, mort un an auparavant. Harry et Hermione commença à se diriger vers le dortoir des Gryffondor mais le rouquin décida de retourna dans la Grande Salle, revoir le corps de son grand frère Fred, qui avait trouvé la mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait le corps gros et ne ressentait plus du tout l'envie de rire. Mais cette fois, cette sensation ne provenait pas de la présence d'un Détracteur mais de la perte qu'il venait de subir.

En rentrant dans la salle, la première chose qu'il constata, c'était la joie de certaines personnes qui se mélangeaient aux larmes de d'autres. Il s'approcha du corps de son grand-frère, faisant barrage pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal au cœur, c'était le chagrin de son frère George, jumeau du défunt. Ne pouvant pas supporter plus de chagrin et ayant la sensation d'étouffer, Ron décida de sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre l'air.

Hermione, quand elle remarqua que Ron ne les suivait pas, comprit où il était allé et décida de le rejoindre pour ne pas le laisser seul dans cette situation. Elle laissa Harry dans le couloir et marcha d'un pas rapide jusque dans la Grande Salle. Quand elle y arriva enfin, elle le vit sortir et elle le suivit de loin. Il allait dehors. La jeune sorcière pressa encore le pas pour se rapprocher de lui et quand il atteignit la porte qui séparait l'intérieur de l'extérieur, elle parvint jusqu'à lui et lui prit la main qu'elle serra pour montrer son soutien.

Quand Ron sentit le contact chaud de la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, il se retourna en la serrant encore plus fort. Elle lui adressait un sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant. Il essaya de le lui rendre mais ne parvint à faire qu'un triste sourire.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle voyait que Ron n'allait pas bien mais qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. D'habitude, il était toujours souriant, en racontant des blagues qui ne faisaient rigoler que lui. La jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle se retenait de rire à ses blagues et elle devait s'en mordre l'intérieur des joues tellement c'était compliqué de garder son sérieux. Mais le voir si triste, sans sa bonne humeur habituelle, faisait beaucoup de mal à Hermione. Alors elle resserra encore plus sa main dans celle du rouquin. Elle s'approcha aussi de lui jusqu'à que leur corps se frôle. Elle voulait lui montrer son soutien et qu'elle ne le laissait pas seul dans cette épreuve psychologique.

Ron, face au soutien d'Hermione, ne put empêcher ses larmes de sortir. Il les sentait couler pour former des ruisseaux d'eau salée sur ses joues et rejoindre le sol. Il les sentit de plus en plus puissantes. Le ruisseau se transformait en rivière qui était devenue intarissable. Il pleurait pour la mort de son frère, pour le chagrin de son autre frère, pour la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre Hermione. Il se laissa aller dans ses larmes et dans le chagrin mais il s'en moquait. Cela lui faisait du bien.

Hermione sentit une goutte d'eau perler sur son bras et elle remarqua que Ron venait de se mettre à pleurer. A cette vision, son cœur se resserra encore plus mais elle ne dit rien. Juste lui montrer qu'elle était présente en lui caressant le bras et lui montrait qu'elle comprenait sa peine et qu'elle la partageait.

Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Seul le mouvement des nuages noirs dans le ciel montrait que le temps s'écoulait encore mais ils s'en moquaient. Seul importer le temps présent. Le calme régnait autour d'eau et seuls les pleurs de Ron entrecoupaient le silence.

Quand ses larmes finirent de couler, il se retourna vers Hermione, lui fit un sourire sincère et murmura un "Merci" qui n'était audible que par elle et qui brisa le silence environnant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de voir qu'il se sentait mieux.

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. *S'incline pour vous montrer sa gratitude.* Les remerciements ne sont pas assez forts pour vous montrer ma gratitude. J'espère de tout coeur que l'histoire vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis. Merci vraiment pour tout._


End file.
